Poe's School of Arcane and Dark Arts Wiki
Poe's School of Arcane and Dark Arts Poe's School is a Dungeon's and Dragons (5th ed.) game played on Rolegate. Introduction Poe's School of Arcane and Dark Arts remains hidden within a cave complex underneath a lake. Only the best and brightest wizards, warlocks, bards, and sorcerers are permitted. Within the confines of the academy, students will advance in studies, experiments, and school activities. Beyond the academy itself lies local cities with enough people and coin to give enough intensive for students to try out their machinations. Students will be able to break up into smaller groups to explore and adventure on their own. The nation surrounding the academy exists in an early Renaissance world with very little control over their own magic. The academy offers guidance for would be magic users to display and hone their power in one of the three major cities, or to assist the smaller towns once they are ready and becoming an instructor within the academy is always an option. Player Characters * Tanith Sheylindr * Arken Taten * Chor / Cutio * Razmira al Fadan * Elrius Dalar * Alestia * Caelric Sionnach * Posco * Azar Eleneth * Alton Stoutoak * Athymiella * Jonathan Strange * Temerity Zaiyis * Theodora Grayves Non-Player Characters Teachers: * Tamiyo Von Gutenstein - Scroll Writing * Randolf - Potions * Thalia - Evocations * Howard Fleming * The Nether - Necromancy * Moar - Conjurer Supreme of the Storm (Earth Elemental Druid) * Belasarius - Commadant of the Chimera (Ogre Mage) * Leonardo Who Calls The Tempest of Time (Human Wizard) * Countess Georgia of the Fascade (Human Wizard) * Laemye Manifest Entity of Evanescence (Eladrin Sorcerer) * Dartmouth, Viceroy of House Keres (Elf Sorcerer) * Halcyon, Lady of Alethia (Elf Cleric) * Sedah of House Cereberus (Minotaur Paladin/Wizard) Merchants: * Abernathy (Demon Tailor) - Abernathy's Boutique * Gilles (Alchemist) - Bubbling Cauldron * Alice- Alice's Sundries and Stuff * Okuda - (Racksasha) Jeweler The Sword Arm Houses Althia - Transmutation and Divination * Head of House: Halcyon * Casters who seek to alter time and space and maintain balance between the eternal struggle between those two powers. Evanescence - Illusion and transmutation * Head of House: Laemye * Spellcasters who seek to turn reality into illusions using exchange of matter for spiritual essence. Cereberus - Abjuration and Necromancy * Head of House: Sedah * Spellcasters who safeguard life using energy in the world around them. Chimera - Abjuration and Conjuration * Head of House: Belasarius * Spellcasters who enjoy creating and altering reality into living beings. Fascade- Enchantment and Illusion * Head of House: Countess Georgia * Spellcasters who seek to create more realistic illusions whether for spying or for leisure theater. Keres - Evocation and Necromancy * Head of House: Dartmouth * Spellcasters who manipulate life force in others to accomplish energy transfers. Storm - Conjuration and Enchantment * Head of House: Moar * Spellcasters who seek to create more permanent solutions to conjuration, but without the drawn out process and exchange of transmutation. Temporalist - Divination and Evocation * Head of House: Leonardo * Spell casters who seek to pull energy out of the far reaches of time. They care little for the balance of power, but care only for what is before them. Places Continent of Taleria Country: Belia Population: 750,000 Climate: Temperate climate with a few mountain ranges on the north and eastern sides. The south and west are both coastal. Major cities: Solovy (57 thousand), Bicnor (32 thousand) and Bayory (28 thousand). The rest of the population is found in towns and villages dotting the countryside. Capitol of Zema. A bustling trade hub benefiting greatly from the increased trade routes after the Centurian Wars ended within the neighboring countries within the continent. While Zema remained neutral through the century long war, it did create a strain on the economic development of the nation. With the borders open again, and the trade coming freely, Solovy has seen an increase in riches, leading to increases in technology and innovation. Solovy Population: 38,953 Points of interest: * Fascade Opera House * Gambling District * Open Market * Guild Hall * Myrth Cartel Bicnor Bayory The southern coastal city of Bayory acts as the major hub to trade routes across the eastern sea. While its ground does not allow it to bare any major crops, the placement of it within the tide current has always brought a bountiful harvest of fish. Points of interest: * Docks * Shipyards * Smugglers dens * Astrologers * Factory district Noble Houses: * Tarnath (Ruling House) * Amberethe (Mineral barons) * Boules (Trading Nobles) * Xil-Xandar (Banking House) * Yoyuye (Factory and Textiles Houses) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse